


P.D.E. (Public Display of Embarassment )

by forthefuture



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, But only a little since Heath is a gorgeous boyfriend, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heath is a total sap, Hozumi suffers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Romance, Smut, g-strings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthefuture/pseuds/forthefuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasekura Heath, bulky High School Stride Star blessed with the looks of an Australian pro surfer, was a huge sap.</p><p>And when Hozumi said huge, he meant it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.D.E. (Public Display of Embarassment )

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome fellow Striders! :D
> 
> This fic is a fill for the first prompt in the list below about Heath being really cheesy in the relationship:
> 
> link -> http://kohinata-hozumi.tumblr.com/post/139433592862/some-hasehina-headcanons
> 
> Thank you for the great prompt, I hope you like my fill. :)
> 
> I thought this fitted our Stride captain perfectly, so here's a story about Heath, Hozumi, six month anniversaries, extreme sappiness and the power of innocently looking shopping bags.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Kudos are always appreciated. ^-^

Hozumi would have never bet on it before they started dating, but he learned an unexpected truth about Heath sooner than he was prepared to.

Hasekura Heath, bulky High School Stride Star blessed with the looks of an Australian pro surfer, was a huge sap.

And when Hozumi said _huge_ , he meant it.

Every day, without fail, he received a text wishing him a good morning and a good night, adorned with pet names and little emoticons.

When he arrived at school, he found Heath waiting loyaly for him at the same spot every morning. The taller runner pulled him into a warm hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead, apparently completely deaf to Hozumi's protests to the latter, as Heath really couldn't care less who exactly was watching.

When they were eating lunch together, Heath enjoyed linking their hands over the table.

Hozumi _didn't_ protest to this. It was the compromise they had made when Heath had begun feeding him the very first time they ate together as boyfriends.

His classmates were usually wonderfully tolerant about the relationship, but the second they witnessed a love-struck Heath dangling a spoon filled with soy beans in front of his mouth, and purringly encouraging him to "Open up." , they didn't hold in their laughter.

He had been mercilessly teased for days.

The worst thing, by far, was one of the more unpleasant type of classmate not being able to hold in a highly inappropriate comment about what Heath probably else made Hozumi open up in the bedroom.

Unfortunately, or perhaps, luckily enough, Heath was present to witness the words leaving his lips, and as he was still sniggering about his own stupid joke, the third year had already build himself up in front of him.

It was at that moment that that boy noticed none of his classmates were laughing with him, and that quite indeed a chilly silence had settled. Hozumi could still recall how he almost jumped once Heath spoke up.

As he could only see his boyfriend's back, he could only make assumptions about the facial expression he wore, but the short, apparently intimidated nod Atsushi-kun gave when he asked him for a "little chat." in a voice that was far too calm for the situation, spoke for itself.

For the first time in forever, Hozumi was glad for the the rumours circling Honan about Heath seriously injuring his fellow runner in a tournament, as he had not doubts that little piece of information had helped them out this time.

Needless to say, the joke was never brought up again. The classmate in question had bowed and apologized to Hozumi before the next period begun, and was increasingly polite from then on.

To avoid future scenarios like this one however, Hozumi had decided that the only time Heath was allowed to feed him was when they were by themselves.

But even with the feeding issue being momentarily out of the way, Hozumi didn't fool himself.

He was a good student and a fast learner, and it didn't take him long to understand that there were enough other opportunities for Heath to reveal his true sappy nature

.

(It wasn't as though he didn't like it, per se. There were just times when it got a bit too much.)

Every month, on the date they had gotten together, Heath would buy him a rose and chocolates and pass them to him at the Stride meet. When there was no practice or it happened to be a weekend, he'd come over to his house.

Also, his parents knew they were dating- and not even of his own volition.

* * *

No, the third week they had been dating, Heath had insisted –, in the presence of Riku and Fujiwara, for crying out loud- to accompany him home because training had run quite late and it was dark outside.

Heath had taken him all the way to the front door.

Once his dad had opened, Hozumi had already been ready to introduce him as a friend, but Heath cut him to the chase.

The blonde runner felt the heat crawl up his face when his boyfriend bowed deep enough to touch his toes and introduced himself to his father. And he didn't leave it at a short introduction.

"I strive to be an honest man, Kohinata-san, and that's why I came here today to clarify the situation."

"Heath, don't..."Hozumi had protested weakly, but Heath had gently laid a hand on his back.

It didn't calm Hozumi the least, who only bit his lip and tried to avoid his father's inquiring gaze with all his might.

"I- I am going out with your son. I promise to take good care of him, and to love and cherish him every day. Please accept me."

He had bowed again.

Hozumi experienced the sensation of his heart sliding into his pants.

"F-father-" he'd stammered weakly, "Heath is only...joking."

"Is he?" his father asked, raising an eyebrow, "Because you know, that sounded pretty serious to me."

"I'm absolutely serious about it." Heath nodded, "That's why I've come to talk to you."

At this point, Hozumi already felt a little faint.

His father looked Heath up and down, and finally locked eyes with him.

"In that case, why don't you come inside, Heath-kun?"

Hozumi excused himself to "go to the bathroom." as Heath was already following his father down the hall, and spent long enough in there for his boyfriend to come back looking for him.

"Hozumi?" he heard Heath's voice, and a subsequent knock on the door, "Your dad invited me to stay for dinner and it's ready, you're coming?"

Never in his life had Hozumi rushed to a door quicker.

"W-what do you mean? You already talked to him?" he stammered, glancing at him with incredulity.

"Well, yes. Of course." Heath scratched the back of his neck and gave him a small smile.

"Your dad's really nice. I think we got along."

"N-no, I mean...d-did you..." Hozumi hated how he was tripping over the words.

Heath picked up on what he was trying to say fairly quickly.

"Talked to him? Yes, I did." Heath said, smile broadening into a grin,

"Why do you look so shocked?"

"B-because-"

Hozumi didn't quite know where to begin. Because usually, dating a guy wasn't a casual enough thing to just blurt out to your boyfriend's dad three weeks into the relationship?

Because, why on earth had Heath not asked him before he pulled such a stunt?

"I'm sorry if I took you by surprise, babe." Heath mumbled apologetically, "I just wanted to get it over with. Before you had to start up making excuses or lie to cover for us. That's not a situation I want.

I'm going to take responsibility, you know?"

Hozumi blushed. "So, when my dad kills me, you'll take responsibility, too?" he replied, half-joking and half-desperate.

Heath nodded solemnly. "Even then, babe. I shall defend you with my last breath."

Hozumi laughed, burying his glowing cheeks in Heath's _runruly_ jacket and breathing in the familiar smell that always seemed to calm him.

"I'll hold you onto that."

* * *

And even though Hozumi was quite aware of the fact that nothing would probably be too sappy for Heath, he was still stuck when attempting to figure out what exactly his boyfriend had planned for their six month anniversary.

They were lucky enough that it fell on day that they had no school to attend: a Sunday.

Since there was no Stride training until the next week, Hozumi had spent a peaceful morning at home, sleeping in a little, then working on the rest of his homework.

A text from Heath had arrived at 11 am.

**Heath-kun**

"Morning babe! I'm going to pick you up at 3, is that okay? Love you 3 "

Hozumi had texted back that it was, and after that, had innerly said goodbye to his concentration, because the light excitement he had felt this morning had turned into a full blown stomach-roller coaster.

What exactly had he planned?

He thought he _knew_ Heath. Yet he couldn't place a finger on it.

Perhaps they were doing something as classic as going to a café, or watching a romantic comedy. But he had a notion that such an activity alone would not do the date justice in Heath's opinion.

It would probably be something that they'd never done before.

Something that...

Hozumi's eyes flew wide open.

Could it..?

But no. Heath would certainly not be thinking about this already, would he?

Hozumi sighed, and a ran a hand through his hair.

It was true. The one time they had actually talked about it, one of the few times he had actually heard Heath _use_ the word, he had agreed to trying it out.

They had jerked each other off, more than once, already, but had never progressed further. And during those explorations, Hozumi's estimations about how big his boyfriend was been had been mercilessly _confirmed_.

He knew there was lube and all kinds of preparation, but the fact remained that there was Heath's stature, and there was his stature, and it was his boyfriend that would be _putting his manhood_ inside _him_.

But perhaps, he was simply overreacting. Hozumi rolled his eyes at himself, and took a few deep breaths. Heath was a _sap_. The only thing that would enter any part of Hozumi that night would be Heath's tongue exploring his mouth.

And not any other parts of his body.

Hozumi groaned desperately, as a new series of pictures his imagination conjured filled his mind.

There was only one way to quickly fix the situation.

He'd have to distract himself.

One episode of "Striding with the Stars." had turned into five, and before he knew it, Hozumi was positively _late._ Or would be, if he didn't get a move on already.

He took a shower in a record-time that Nana would have rejoiced over, blew-dry and combed his hair.

Afterwards, he found himself worrying about the usually immensely trivial issue of what he was going to wear. Finally, he slipped on a pair of tight _er_ (he was never going to call them "tight" , no matter what Fujiwara said, admiringly grasping his legs) jeans and a marine blue sweater.

He packed his most essential goods into a bag and then rushed downstairs to get the cake he'd made the day before out of the fridge, and only the last second remembered the actual anniversary gift- a gift coupon for a day at the Hot Springs- and fished it out of his drawer.

* * *

And then, he waited.

"Is this necessary?" Hozumi asked, fidgeting a little on the spot, and squeezing his eyes shut. The next second, a piece of cloth rubbed against his eyelids.

"Absolutely necessary." he heard Heath's slightly amused voice confirm, as his boyfriend tied the blindfold against the back of his neck, "As is this."

An object was pressed into his hands. The smaller runner recognized it at first touch.

"Earmuffs?" Hozumi let out incredulously, loud enough for the people to stand next to them at the bus stop in the city centre to probably turn around.

Probably. He'd never know for sure, at least.

"Just put them on, babe." Heath said, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "I'll promise I'll safely lead you where we're going."

"And where is that?" Hozumi couldn't help the slightest bit of desperation leaking into his voice.

* * *

So far, so good. Heath had picked him up, right on time.

He'd been all over Hozumi with enthusiasm when he revealed the cherry cake he'd made- Heath's favourite- and the coupons, and had kissed him deeply.

Right there.

In front of his door.

He really hoped his neighbours were incredibly busy with something and pitifully could not be outside to witness that moment. Especially not the lady next door, who'd more than once chirped about that "delightful, handsome young man who visited" so often, and how much she'd like to meet him in person.

For now, Hozumi had been able to avoid Mikuma-san's frequent invitations for tea, but he was not sure how long he would be able to keep on doing that.

Well. He supposed that as long as she didn't dig in too deep into the nature of their relationship in exchange for lecherous gazing and a bit of flirting, he wouldn't mind if Heath became the granny-magnet in his neighbourhood.

Said magnet in question had kept him on edge the entire bus ride, promising to take him to a "special place." , and begging, flirting, and even the pout he used as a last resort had not convinced his boyfriend to spill the beans.

No, Heath been as calm and as silent as the ocean.

"You'll know soon." he said conspiratorially at that very moment, and took a gentle hold of his hand. "Let's go, Hozumi!"

"W-wait, wait." Hozumi interjected, as a horrible idea doomed on him, "It's nothing to do with your sister, right?"

Heath stopped in his tracks. "Huh?"

"Your sister." Hozumi said, "Remember? The one who constantly likes to _dress me up_?"

The next instant, he regretted his biting tone. Heath's sister might have been eccentric, and yes, she might have used that one model shot without clearly asking him for permission, but he knew she was just as passionate about her company as he was about Stride, and he'd actually made a little extra pocket money with the campaign, and the shots actually had looked amazing.

"Sorry." he mumbled, "But..."

"I know, I know, don't apologize." Heath interjected, sighing a little, "Diane's a bit special in that case. But no, it doesn't have anything to do with her." He cleared his throat, and quickly added, in a far quieter voice: "There's just...well, a tiny bit where she inspired me."

"Alright." Hozumi said, and then froze, realizing what exactly that last sentence indicated.

"Inspired, Heath-kun? What exactly?"

"Just let it be a surprise." Heath said decisively, and suspiciously quickly.

"Heath, for the love of god, if-"

"Time to go." His boyfriend cut across him, and laughed nervously.

"Fine." Hozumi sighed, relenting, because it was their six month anniversary, and he did not want to spoil the surprise awaiting him.

.Heath pressed a kiss to his lips before sliding the earmuffs over his ears.

Temporarily robbed off his sight, and his hearing limited to a dull throb of background noises the muffs were not completely able to block out, Hozumi clumsily searched for Heath's hand. A second later, a warm palm grasped his own reassuringly.

Hozumi held on, allowing himself to be led away.

He didn't know where they were going.

They had been walking for almost half an hour now. Hozumi had the suspicion that Heath might not directly lead him to wherever they were going, but walk him around a bit to disorient him enough for him not be able to recognize the path they were taking.

Needless to say, that had completely worked. Leave aside figure out where they were, Hozumi was disoriented enough that Heath could have probably led him out out into the countryside and he wouldn't have noticed.

"We're here." Heath finally said, extra loudly, and Hozumi's free hand immediately latched onto the blindfold to tear it off, but within the next instant was pried away by a much larger hand.

"Uh uh." Heath could be heard clicking his tongue, "Not yet, babe. I'm going to carry you, yeah?"

"If you insist." Hozumi said, praying to the gods that there was no-one there to witness his blindfolded, earmuffed self being carried anywhere.

"Up we go." Heath announced, and then easily hoisted him up into his arms. Even after them having done this several times already, each time Hozumi was surprised anew at how _strong_ Heath

actually was.

It had him consider a lot of things, as for example Heath using said strength to pin him down, while he-

Hozumi stifled a groan and then immediately shook his head at himself.

What were these thoughts he'd started having?

"Almost there." Heath told him, and Hozumi nodded, heart-beat picking up, and the nervousness from earlier return.

And then, finally, Heath lowered him to the ground.

Hozumi held his breath.

The earmuffs were taken off first. Silence greeted him, then however, he noticed that there was in fact a soft piece of instrumental music playing away in the background.

"Ready?" Heath asked, in a low voice.

"Yes." Hozumi whispered.

Within the next instant, the blindfold was untied, and Hozumi took in the room before him.

"Heath." he said, softly, "Heath, oh my god."

They were in the clubroom. But it wasn't the clubroom anymore- not really. The lightening had been dimmed with translucent, red pieces of fabric. There were was a vase by the window, filled with bouquet of flowers – roses, lilies and sunflowers.

"They remind me of you." Heath had said, once they'd stopped at a flower shop on a date, while pointing at the display of sunflowers.

A bottle of red wine, together with glasses and a tray of chocolates waited on one of the tables.

The sofa had been covered in a bed sheet, and was decorated with rose petals.

Heath cleared his throat in the background. "How-how do you like it?" he asked, a tinge of uncertainty bleeding into his voice, "Is it too much? Are the- flowers alright? Just-"

But Hozumi could him off, by swiftly turning around and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

It was Heath's turn to blush. He did look adorable.

"It's fantastic, Heath-kun." he said sincerely, smiling up at him, "I love it."

"I love you." Heath responded, visibly relaxing at the positive reception,

"I- I brought you here, Hozumi, because there's something I'd like try."

Hozumi felt his heart hammering away in his chest. "T-try" he stammered.

He wasn't stupid. He had noticed the bed sheet, and he had considered the possibility, but now, faced with it, he wondered if he was actually prepared.

"Yes. Hozumi, I..." Heath sighed, and then pulled him into an embrace. Hozumi shivered pleasantly when his boyfriend's breath ghosted against his neck.

"I have spent a wonderful six months with you, which I wouldn't give up for anything in the world. You lighten up every day of my life" he began.

There it was. The remarkably quick, and both completely embarrassing _and_ endearing descent to Sap City Heath took every once in a while.

"I hope I'm as good as a boyfriend to you as you've been to me. I couldn't wish for a more smart and sweet and you know, sexy." Heath chuckled, and Hozumi grew completely flustered, "partner by my side. So, I wanted to spend our anniversary in here, because it was that Stride that really brought us together. I love you, baby."

He kissed him, before Hozumi had any opportunity to reply, but a second later Heath's tongue slipped inside his mouth and he only vaguely remembered what he had wanted to reply, at all.

Heath's kisses were steady with a hint of dominance, that Hozumi would gladly let him have, but they were also soft and caring, he never pushed forward to much, never demanded more than Hozumi wanted to give.

Hozumi could feel his knees growing weak under his ministrations. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Heath's neck and pulled him closer until they were touching and-

"Oops." Heath said, expressing Hozumi's thoughts.

"Oh, yes." Hozumi stammered, breaking apart and taking a step back.

"Well, it's much quicker than usual,hm?" Heath tried to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation, laughing.

They were both already half-hard.

"Well, we can deal with this later, like we usually do." Heath suggested.

Hozumi did not answer straight-away.

"Babe, are you alright?" the taller asked, laying a hand on his shoulder, appearing concerned.

"I'm fine. I just..." He tried to smile, although he felt like his heart might pound right out of his chest at the thought of what he was about to ask, "Would you like- doing it another way today?"

Today would be full of first times, he thought ironically, as he set his eyes on a sight he had never seen before: Heath was actually speechless.

"A-another way?" he stammered, "Like, in the-"

"Yes, in that way." Hozumi admitted, blushing.

"Oh. Y-yeah." Heath said, and it seemed as though he could still be a sap when aroused, since his eyes found Hozumi and he looked at him in a way that could only be described as _adoring_.

"I...just in case, I'd brought the necessary things." his boyfriend mumbled, and from a shopping bag that had previously stood innocently behind the sofa, he produced a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

Hozumi had been deceived.

"You're such a pervert." he said accusingly, which felt a little hypocritical with his own cock straining traitorously against his pants.

Heath had the audacity to laugh.

"Well, let's at least say, I'm a _prepared one_." he said, and before Hozumi pouted, he sighed, and asked him to sit beside him.

"The thing is, I." Heath began, looking at him, "I'm glad you suggested it, because, I was, you know. I didn't know how to tell you." He smiled at him, and reached out to brush his fingers against Hozumi's cheek, "How to tell you that I want to make love to you, Hozumi. And I want to do it in this room, today, in this room which means so much to us."

"Heath-" Hozumi whispered, but Heath shushed him.

"May I?" the third year asked, and Hozumi stared at him, before blushing and nodding.

"Alright, baby. I got you." Heath mumbled softly, as his fingers slipped to the button of Hozumi's jeans and discretely unbuttoned them, "Let's get you out of those, shall we?"

Hozumi bit his lip, and nodded, allowing Heath to almost peal them off.

"They're quite tight, aren't they?" Heath said, grinning a little, "I couldn't help thinking about how good your ass looked in them."

"Heath...!" Hozumi stammered. Heath leant forward and appeasingly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, I'm only speaking the truth." he said, "Now, let me help you with that."

Soon, Hozumi's sweater followed.

"So, I'll undress you, too?" Hozumi said, not sure how to progress from there.

"Usually, you would, yes." Heath replied, winking at him, "But you know, when I said that my sister had inspired me?"

He fished for the shopping bag again, which seemed to contain quite a number of delinquent things despite its apperance.

"It's not a dress, is it?" Hozumi sighed.

"It's not, it's not." Heath assured him quickly and Hozumi perked up.

"What is it then?"

When Heath produced an incredibly flimsy garment from the bag, his question was answered.

"A G-string?" he asked, burying his head in his hands, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Heath chuckled, "Come on, you'll look amazing in it. And you'll be taking it off in no-time anyway, won't you?

Hozumi sighed again. Heath was an ace in any kind of logical arguing.

The G-string looked even more flimsy at second glance, but not the cheap kind. It was black lace, adorned with a tiny seam of pearls. Hozumi turned it around, trying to figure out which way you were supposed to put it on.

The second he'd made up his mind and slipped it on, he felt a piece of string slide in between his butt-cheeks. He sighed, and pulled at it to have it snap back painfully.

The _things_ he did for his boyfriend.

"You're ready?" Heath asked, who sat, naked and blindfolded, on the sofa, a retribution of sorts.

"Yes, I am." Hozumi said, surpressing a grin of sorts at the sight, "Want to take a look?"

Heath reacted within a second, and positively tore the blindfold off.

And then, he stared at him. "Oh, wow." he breathed out , face reddening,

"Hozumi, you're so – freaking- _hot, baby_."

Hozumi couldn't deny that he felt a little attractive in the tiny garment as well, but hearing it spoken from his boyfriend like that, hearing the raw need in every syllable, sent a shiver up his spine.

He walked towards him, slowly, watching as his eyes followed his every move and every so often seemed to move down to rest on the string.

Teasingly, he sat down on Heath's lap, drinking in the gasp it drove from the Strider, and within the next second, let out a tiny squeak as Heath pushed him back against one of the side rests of the sofa.

"So tempting." Heath purred, "Turn around, babe."

Hozumi did as he was told, lay down on his stomach, and felt Heath's hand tug at the waistband of the string, and with a quiet, mournful sigh, pull it down.

"I'm going to prepare you, yes?" Heath asked, and Hozumi was about to ask him why he did that, why he felt the need to talk him through every step like that, before he realized that it was doing things to his body he hadn't been aware of before.

"Y-yeah." he said, deciding to play along, "You're going to prepare me well, baby, yes?"

If he had taken Heath by surprise, the latter didn't let him notice it.

"Yes, certainly." he said, voice a little sultry, "I'm going to prepare you really good. You're ready to take one of my fingers?"

"...yes." Hozumi replied, a little on guard again.

He hoped it wouldn't hurt too badly.

"I'm going to be very careful, babe." Heath reassured him the next moment, "Be good and spread your legs a little, okay?"

Hozumi did so, and received a "Well done." in return. The sound of the lube bottle clicking open could be heard against the background of soft piano notes.

"Alright, baby." Heath said, and then Hozumi gasped as he pushed the first finger inside.

"Relax, relax." his boyfriend instructed him quietly, "If you relax, it'll soon feel good. "

Hozumi nodded, determined to do well in this.

Nonetheless, it was a stretch, and it stung a little. Hozumi bit his lips, making himself endure it, but wasn't completely able to block out a small noise of discomfort.

"Hey there." he heard Heath's concerned voice, feeling him remove the finger.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." Hozumi mumbled, pressing his head against the side-rest, "Please, let's continue." Heath began to say something, but Hozumi cut him off: " _Please_."

Heath nodded, having seemingly understood.

"Okay, babe." he said quietly. Hozumi felt the finger being inserted again, Heath having dressed it with an even larger amount of lube now, and as it sunk into his already slicked hole, he felt a sensation of immediate relief. It didn't hurt nearly as much, which had to be a good sign, didn't it?

"Add another." he mumbled, after a solid minute, and Heath obeyed.

As the fingers slid in and out, Hozumi gripped the sofa tight, nails digging into the cushioning.

When he'd imagined his first time- the first time having sex like well- this, doing actual-

"Penetration!" Ayumu's voice shot through his head, proudly pushing up his glasses and holding up a warning finger, "You never should do it without sufficient preparation."

Hozumi groaned at his mind's terrible timing, hoping Heath mistook it for a sound of arousal.

He thought that Kyosuke might have taken a fancy to his classmate, but personally he'd never been able to see him as anyone but a good friend.

The same applied to the other guys of the Stride club.

His attention was brought back to the situation at hand, as Heath pushed in the second finger particularly deeply.

Hozumi clenched around it, letting out a guttural sound.

No, with Heath it was something different, something he had never been able to place, but his Senpai's mere presence always seemed to excite him, render him fidgety and blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush.

And now, as he imagined the position he was in, spread out on a bed sheet adorned with rose petals, ass in the air, his boyfriend's decisive fingers pushing their way inside, he felt as though he could simultaneously die in shame and- a new feeling, that had easily slinked into his mind and was now taking up far more space than he had remembered allowing it too – a state of pure elation.

Before he could hold it in, he whined.

"Here?" Heath asked, in pleasant surprise, and Hozumi nodded- he had no doubts his boyfriends expertise fingering were just as heavy of a stimulation.

"But, wait- wait, don't draw out!" he said quickly, and Heath leaned over him.

The finger inside stilled, and his boyfriend began peppering his neck with kisses.

Hozumi smiled, indulging in the feeling.

"What is it, hm?" Heath asked, "Want us to stop, babe?"

"No, that's not it." Hozumi said, shaking his head fervently. Stop here? Before that happened, he'd rather drop out of High School, quit Stride and spent his remaining days as a hermit on Mount Fuji.

"Can you, um-" he bit his lip, and pushed down a little on Heath's fingers, which Heath rewarded with another gentle kiss to his skin, "Could you...well."

"What is it?"

"Could you talk dirty to me?" he blurted out.

"O-oh." said Heath. Nothing more.

Hozumi winced a little. Now, of all the sappy things Heath had done, _he_ had still manage to top the embarrassment with one sentence like this. Well done, Kohinata Hozumi.

All the sudden, he felt Heath's body sink down a little, resting his head on Hozumi's shoulders, a gesture seemed like resignation

Hozumi sighed, certain that he had made a mistake and asked the wrong person the wrong question..

Heath rarely swore, showered him in gentle compliments and was almost never rough.

Why on earth should he suddenly show any interest in using filthy language?

Then, however, Heath chuckled.

Hozumi held his breath.

"What would you like me to say, babe?"


End file.
